Perfection's Spell
by Summer Flare1
Summary: Guess who is back? Yup, that 's right, Summer Flare is back! Okay Perfections Spell, for those who don't know, Rinoa cast a spell making everyone happy 247, but Seifer was immune for a reason I cant reveal, and he saves Quistis from the Spell. RR thanks
1. Default Chapter

Hi I wrote another one heehee, why you ask? Because its the only inspiration I got right now and people don't realize that Sleeping Beauty2 is the continuation of Sleeping Beauty. Oh by the way ffviii doesn't belong to me, do I look filthy rich I don't think so! Okay so when I was writing this I thought what would it be like if the ffviii people couldn't feel hate or sadness or any kind of negative emotion because they were under a spell. And being me it will be a Queifer bu duh! Please read and or review thannnnnxxx!!!! Oh and enjoy!  
  
Perfection's Spell  
Chapter1: Escape from Perfection  
  
Perfection. People strive for it, they need it like a drug, because they'll do anything for it. But what if they didn't know that a perfect life wasn't possible. What if they were just pawns in somebody's game of chess? Hmm, I think its surprising how quickly things fall apart...  
  
  
It was a joyous time for everybody all around the world. After being freed from the grip of Ultimecia everybody everywhere celebrated. Because of all the havoc and death that the sorceress brought peace was restored to the planet. The people who saved them all were treated like heroes for months until finally things settled down and things got back to normal.  
  
  
Rinoa walked down the hallway, a cheery smile on her face as usual. She looked down at her left hand and sighed as she saw the sparkle of the diamond Squall had given her. The engagement ring, shaped like a heart and outlined with bits of ruby and finished with the traditional golden band.  
  
  
"Rin!" a voice shouted from behind, it was Quistis in her SeeD uniform which she had to wear considering she received her position as an instructor back the second she step foot in the Garden alive. Rinoa stopped walking and waited for her friend to catch up.  
  
  
"Hey Quistis what's up?" by the smile on Quistis's face she could tell it was something good.  
  
  
"Its about the wedding," she said in an excited but calm conserved voice. Sure Quistis might have had a little crush on Squall, but she knew it was just puppy love and that Squall and Rinoa were the real deal. In fact Rinoa made Quistis her maid of honor.  
  
  
"Oh?"  
  
  
"Yes, remember how we couldn't think of the right flower yesterday?" they had looked everywhere but they couldn't find the right flowers. Rinoa nodded. "Well I took my morning class on a training trip to Winhill. You know they really do have a large monster population but we managed to wipe them all out, lucky or what? Well anyway, we were in Winhill and I found these in the flower shop."  
  
  
"Oh!! Those are perfect!" she took the flower from Quistis's hand. It was a powder blue and white peddles mingling around each other. "Thank you!!" she took her friend into a bear hug and let go.  
  
  
"No problem what are friends for?" you would think somebody like Quistis, all alone in the world, would be depressed even a little bit, but she wasn't at all. Quistis only felt happiness for her friend and an all out good attitude about everything. There was nothing bad in her mind at all.   
  
  
"Lets go there tomorrow together!" Rinoa suggested.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa I can't I already have plans to go to the orphanage. I'm going to see if its reparable for future use," she explained.  
  
  
"That is so considerate of you! Edea would be proud of you if she was still with us," Edea had died mysteriously, there was no visible wound she was just dead. But they knew that Matron wouldn't want them to be sad so they weren't because they knew that she was just in a better place.  
  
  
"Yes I think she would too," Quistis smiled. "Well I should be getting to my dorm, I didn't realize how late it was!" she looked down at her watch, eleven thirty four.   
  
  
"Alright see you later!" Rinoa waved goodbye to her friend and started off the way she was going.  
  
  
  
The alarm went off in Quistis's dorm telling her that it was time to get up. She pressed the off button and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Ever sense Matron had died she hadn't been having any dreams at all. While she found that strange she ignored it and took a shower followed by getting dressed and ready to go to the orphanage.  
  
  
She made her bed and made her room look neat before leaving her dorm. She said her "hello's" and "good mornings," to people who passed by until she finally made it to the Ragnorak.   
  
  
The ride was a bit long but she didn't mind one bit, it was a beautiful day and she thought of it as a good way to see some breathtaking scenery. The orphanage, or what was left of it, came into view and she disembarked.  
  
  
As she stepped onto the stone step of the ruins, she felt odd, nothing to worry about of course but odd none the less. She took a look around, it was in pretty bad shape but nothing a little work couldn't change. Inside the orphanage had the same situation.  
  
  
Quistis went down the steps into an opening, but what she saw there was not what she expected.   
  
  
"Hello Instructor," it was Seifer Hyperion and all, but different then anybody she had ever seen. Sure she remember Seifer but just not like this. He looked..What was it? Was it angry? But nobody was angry anymore.  
  
  
"Seifer! I'm so happy that you are alright," she ran up and hugged him but he just sighed with frustration.  
  
  
"She got to you too huh?" he asked as she let go of him.  
  
  
"Got to me?" she was still smiling, that was just going to make this harder for him.  
  
  
"Yes got to you," he crossed his arms.   
  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Seifer."  
  
  
"Let me ask you a question, are you worried about anything, mad about anything have one regret in your mind?" he questioned her so unusually. Why would she feel any of those things?  
  
  
"Of course not why would I?" she gave him a confused look.  
  
  
"Okay," he thought for a second. "Don't you feel a little mad that they took your licensee away?"  
  
  
"No, they gave it back so there is no reason for anger," she replied like it was programmed into her.  
  
  
"What about Rinoa and Squall aren't you a little sad that they have each other, I mean everyone seems to have somebody except you, even Chicken Wuss last time I heard."  
  
  
"Well why would I be sad their my friends I'm happy for them," she laughed a little bit.  
  
  
"Alright, Quistis you are the worst fucking instructor that's alive and the only reason you got your license back was because everyone felt sorry that you had to get dragged into fighting Ultimecia when you were obviously not qualified!!" he hoped to Hyne that this would work.  
  
  
"Well Seifer that is your opinion and I respect..." he cut her off.  
  
  
"Shut up!! Let me think for a second what would Quistis hate..."  
  
  
"I'm right here..." he wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
  
"Maybe..." he smirked and pulled Quistis in for a kiss tongue and all. Quistis pulled him away from her.  
  
  
"Seifer," she said calmly. "I'm flattered I really am but I just don't," she was cut off yet again.  
  
  
"Fuck," he kissed her again and she pulled away again.  
  
  
"Please sto-" he kissed her again, she pulled away yet again. "Please s-" again he kissed her until she pulled away and slapped him as hard as she possibly could.  
  
  
"Geese!" he shouted. "What did you do that for?!!"  
  
  
"What did I do that for?!!! You were putting your tongue down my throat you jackass!!" she screamed but he just smiled. "How dare you you jerk, that was one of the most disgusting things of my life and!!!! And I suddenly feel very dizzy," she sat down in place.  
  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
  
"Angry and dizzy can't you tell?!!" she suddenly realized something. "Seifer what just happened?"  
  
  
"You tell me," it was obvious he knew but he just wasn't telling.  
  
  
"Well...Dear Hyne I remember being a goodie two shoes and then it was like something had been lifted off me..." she looked into his eyes. "What did happen?"  
  
  
"What you felt being lifted was a spell, a spell that was cast on the entire planet," he informed her.  
  
  
"What kind of spell?"   
  
  
"A spell to make everyone happy all the time, I swear it turned this place into the freakin' Brady Bunch without the problems that they had," he laughed. "But this is great, of all the people to come here it was you! The smartest and best fighter I know."  
  
  
"Seifer why weren't you effected?" she looked at him suspiciously as his face fell.  
  
  
"Well...It was Matron, she knew she was in danger, she knew that something like this would happen. She knew that a sorceress would do this, so she found me in Balamb and told me to stay at the orphanage until one of you came," Quistis was about to speak but Seifer wasn't done. "She said that as long as I'm hear when the spell is cast I'll be fine anywhere."  
  
  
"So why didn't you just leave after the spell was cast?" she asked.  
  
  
"Because Matron told me that one of you would come here and that they would be like robots almost and that I would have to do everything in my power to snap them out of it and you can only do that here where there is a magical barrier," he took a long breath.  
  
  
"Wow," it was all she could say, this was so...so...weird.   
  
  
"You have to help me defeat the sorceress," he told her with utter sincerity in his voice and showing in his sea green eyes.  
  
  
"Seifer you have changed a lot haven't you. Before you were so arrogant and now you want to save the day," she was the one smirking now.  
  
  
"Do I have a choice? Besides I want revenge for Matron, the sorceress who did all of this also killed her," there was a pause.   
  
  
"Well then we have to kill her...But who is it?" Seifer didn't answer her he just looked down. "Seifer who is it?"  
  
  
"The only sorceress left, Rinoa."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 wooptee do! Its 1:05am I'm tired but I always write late its the only time I have the right inspiration. Well anywaz ffviii belongs to Squaresoft the dream company *sigh*. Well read review thannnnx!  
  
Chapter2: Confrontation into Darkness  
  
"What?!!! I can't kill Rinoa!" Quistis stood up now and faced Seifer. "Rinoa wouldn't do that anyway!" Seifer sighed.  
  
  
"Quistis your living in the Facts of Life world again or whatever, listen you may be Rinoa's friend but only after she put the spell on you!" he hated what Rinoa had Quistis thinking, sure Quistis was out of the spell but that doesn't change what she thought of people.  
  
  
"But...How do you know all of this?" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"I...I just do okay," he didn't seem to keen on the subject.  
  
  
"How?!" he didn't answer her he just crossed his arms and looked down. "Hyne you haven't changed at all have you?! I was wrong when I said that your still the insensitive fucked up lapdog that you have always been!"  
  
  
"That isn't fair!!" he yelled back. Quistis looked at him surprised, she had never seen him yell that way. In fact she had never seen him yell well when he didn't have to anyway. Seifer had always been calm but so arrogant you would think that he would yell all the time, but no he didn't.  
  
  
"How isn't that fair?" she lowered her voice, Hyne she didn't want to continue this argument but what was she supposed to do, let it go?   
  
  
"You have no idea what happened, I never wanted to be the lapdog, I never ever wanted to become that...That thing, that utter mutation of a human being because you know I wasn't a human being!" he turned his back to her.  
  
  
"What do you mean you weren't a human being?" this was getting past the Rinoa thing but this was obviously something that Seifer wanted her to hear even if he didn't know it consciously.  
  
  
"I mean that Ultimecia took control of me just like Matron. Ultimecia was so evil so wrong that she wasn't human she was a demon I swear it, the things she did to make me give into her..."  
  
  
"Seifer I'm really sorry that all of that happened to you but we can't kill Rinoa," she wanted to hear what he had to say but this was getting to be to much for Quistis, even more for Seifer.  
  
  
"We have to do something, because if this power over everyone corrupts her, like it did Ultimecia then we won't be able to stop her, she doesn't only have Matron's powers but she has Adel's and that is seriously evil," he paused. "And if she does what Ultimecia did to me to anybody...Its just not right Quistis, its just not fucking right.  
  
  
"Alright Seifer, lets try to talk to Rinoa before we jump to those kind of conclusions," she suggested.  
  
  
"Fine we'll do it your way," he laughed obviously trying to lighten the mood.   
Hell I can't do this alone and we both know it."  
  
  
"Okay lets go," she motioned him to follow her up the stairs and to the Ragnorak. Seifer liked the Ragnorak the minute he saw it, it looked strong but sleek at the same time.  
  
  
Quistis sat in the cockpit and Seifer took a seat next to her. She pressed the auto pilot to Balamb.  
  
  
"So we need to have a plan...I mean we already have a plan but..."  
  
  
"A plan is only as good as the details," he quoted her exact words from the first time he had ever taken the SeeD field exam.  
  
  
"Good memory," she was surprised that he could remember that after all he had junctioned GFs during his training.  
  
  
"I already thought of a plan, we go in their pretend to be perfect little angels and then get Rinoa alone and 'talk' to her," it seemed like he had it all figured out.  
  
  
"I'm impressed," she raised her eyebrows, Seifer turned to her.  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
  
"Well I'm just surprised that you thought of that, it is actually a good plan," he smiled and made a little sound to indicate sarcasm. "No no no no I didn't mean it that way I just meant that it showed real leadership!"  
  
  
"Me a leader huh? Well I can see that, President Seifer Almasy," he made an arrogant tossing of his hair and laughed.   
  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to talk to somebody who doesn't act like a mindless drone. When I first got out of the spell I didn't really grasp it but looking back whoa scary," she laughed.   
  
  
"You seem pretty happy considering the circumstances...You aren't under the spell again are you?"  
  
  
"Dear Hyne no, its just I know that Rinoa will see our point, she is a reasonable person...Besides most people who don't know me think I'm all stuffy," she crinkled her noise.  
  
  
"I know I hate it when people talk about you like that, I think besides being pretty moupy, that you are funny I mean how many times have you finished people's..."  
  
  
"Sentences!" they both laughed a little. "But it is hard sometimes, I mean you were right it's hard being all alone. It's not like you just meet your soul mate during some dramatic thing, that's only fantasy," there was a puzzled silence for a few seconds.  
  
  
"Actually.."  
  
  
"Don't even say it," she said quickly.  
  
  
"But don't you wish that what happened to Squall and Rinoa happened every day and that it wasn't so unusual?" he asked.  
  
  
"Love is over rated Seifer...Highly over rated...An yes I admit that it would be nice to feel that way for somebody but the truth is some people just aren't meant to fall in love...Like me," she spoke the last words quietly.  
  
  
"Oh come on Quistis you'll find somebody you just have to be patient," he argued.  
  
  
"Practice what you preach I have never seen you patient about anything."  
  
  
"Listen your a great person, you'll definitely find somebody, he is probably right in front under your nose!" he didn't really realize what he had just said but luckily neither did she.  
  
  
"How did we get into this conversation anyway?" she mused, talking about love with Seifer Almasy was something that she happened to find very amusing.  
  
  
"I honestly don't know," they both laughed, semi nervously but soon they saw the shores of Balamb come into view and they landed close to the garden and made their way into the facility.  
  
  
"Remember smile, we're perfect," he said sarcastically.   
  
  
"Oh shut up," she hissed as she too smiled. "Hopefully Rinoa is in Squall's office."  
  
  
"I don't think there will be any need for that," he made a slight head motion to the left and there was Rinoa of all people. "Its now or...Later."  
  
  
"Rin!" Quistis called as cheesily as possible.  
  
  
"Quistis!!" Rinoa ran up to the two. "And Seifer..." her voice lowered a little bit as she said his name.  
  
  
"Its nice to see you Rinoa," he gripped his right hand hard with his left hand behind his back. He admitted it Rinoa was a bitch in his mind and that was that.  
  
  
"Listen Rinoa can we talk to you in private...About readmitting Seifer you know how difficult Squall can be sometimes," smooth as ice.  
  
  
"Sure," Rinoa said as perkily as possible. "How about the second floor classroom?" they nodded and followed Rinoa to the elevator and proceeded to the classroom. Quistis locked the door and stopped smiling along with Seifer.  
  
  
"Rinoa we have a few things to discuss with you," Quistis said calmly.  
  
  
"R...Really, such as?" she tried to hide her nervousness, it wasn't a whole lot Quistis didn't smile.  
  
  
"Like why you put the whole fucking planet under a spell," so much for calmly discussing things.  
  
  
"W..What are you talking about?" she was giving the innocent act.  
  
  
"Don't give us that, we aren't under your spell," Seifer intervened.  
  
  
"But how? Unless magic..." Seifer interrupted her.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter all that matters right now is that you take the spell off, you can't toy with people like this!"  
  
  
"I made the world better!! I single handedly stopped war and] hatred and oppression!" she disagreed.  
  
  
"By having people be your slaves?!" Quistis shouted.  
  
  
"They aren't my slaves!!" she shot back.  
  
  
"They may not be your slaves but they are your puppets, they don't have any opinions and are missing half of their emotions its not right Rinoa and you know it!" Seifer took a step closer to her.  
  
  
"It has to be this way!! It was my fault that all of this happened and I don't want it to happen again!! Things will stay this way and that is that!" her eyes started to glow as she began to cast the 'Perfection Spell' on them again.  
  
  
"No!" Seifer covered Quistis protectively and took the blast of energy containing   
  
the spell. He cried out in pain.  
"What? Why doesn't it work on you Seifer?!" Rinoa stopped and stared puzzled at him. He was shouting in pain as the spell ran through his body pulsating in his head. Usually a spell doesn't hurt but if your somehow immune to it you feel the power of the magic physically. Rinoa then realized it. "Edea..."  
  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis said in a concerned voice. "Common we need to get out of here," she helped him stand up and put his arm around her shoulders to support him. Quistis unlocked the door and ran out having it shut behind her.  
  
  
They made their way to the elevator and Seifer leaned against the rail, his hands on his forehead.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Quistis asked very concerned.  
  
  
"I'll be okay..." he didn't look up at her he just held her eyes shut trying to block out the pain that was lingering.   
  
  
The door opened and the stepped out of it ran down the stairs and out the Garden to the Ragnorak.  
  
  
  
"This can't be," Rinoa said looking hostile and angry. "Edea...I guess you were more of a threat then I thought...How could you do this!!!" she screamed but then laughed coldly. "Its alright they cant stop me and if they do...HahahaHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
As the Ragnorak took off they could see clearly the glass of the second floor classroom shatter.  
  
  
"I didn't think Rinoa could be like that," Quistis mumbled. "Seifer are you sure your okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah...We need to go to Esther, hopefully all their technology was able to block the spell," he walked a few steps forward but stumbled as the pain was still running through him. Quistis caught him .  
  
  
"You need to rest, we won't be too long I'll set the jets to full power...You get some rest," she led him into a room that looked like an infirmary. It was a good idea that she had gotten one day. Quistis helped him onto the bed.  
  
  
"Thanks Quistis..."  
  
  
"Go to sleep," she walked out the door and into the cockpit setting the auto pilot to Esther.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. The Unnaned Chapter

My triumphant return! Everyone excited? Good. Now I still do not own Squaresoft or their characters, because I am still not rich, and I still don't have husky named Sprinkles.  
  
Chapter 3: I have no idea what to call it  
  
Esthar was in sight, thank Hyne, it had only taken a half hour but it seemed like forever. Quistis pressed a button on the console, right next to a screen. A man in a very odd outfit appeared on the fuzzy monitor. She recognized it as Kiros, Laguna's right hand man. He smiled dimly at the sight of her, which was odd because there was usually an overwhelming welcome from the palace officials.  
  
"Hello Miss Trepe," Kiros spoke in a dull voice. Quistis figured that this meant he wasn't under the spell, or else he would be ecstatic to see her. She couldn't be sure though.  
  
"Kiros? This may sound a bit odd, but has anything bad happened to you in the past year?" if he was under the spell he would naturally say no. To her surprise he looked quite a bit taken back.  
  
"Your not under the spell are you?" he asked in a hushed voice. Quistis breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"No, and neither are you I see," she paused, "What about everyone else?"  
  
"Esthar was the only city that wasn't effected by it," he informed her, "But we have to play her little game any time somebody from, well, anywhere else comes here. It's like everyone is connected to what caused it, and we constantly have to be on guard."  
  
"You mean you don't know who cast the spell?"  
  
"No, at first we suspected Rinoa, but she couldn't possibly do that, she is perfec-" he realized what he was saying, "Maybe we were effected a little bit...We just didn't...That means...Are you close? Who's with you? Squalls there right?"  
  
"Umm, no, not quite Squall, but I have the next best thing," she was hesitant to tell him, nobody anywhere liked Seifer to much.  
  
"Like....?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy" she said quietly. Kiros's expression dropped, it was obvious that he hadn't forgotten the terror Seifer had reeked.  
  
"The evil sun of a bitch who killed all those people? You can't be serious Quistis! He's scum, he's demented, he's..."  
  
"Listening to every word you say," a voice came from the entry was to the cockpit. He looked very tired, and fatigued, but at least he wasn't happy as hell.  
  
"Ummm, yeah damn that uh person who isn't Seifer..."  
  
"Nice try, what's up?" he asked sitting in the passengers seat.  
  
"Esthar isn't affected by the spell," Quistis informed him. He ever so coolly nodded, then smirked. Was it her imagination or was Seifer putting on an act for Kiros?  
  
"So you two dock quickly, Rinoa will most likely suspect your visit. Once you get here we can fill you in on our." Kiros stopped talking as he noticed Seifer's expression. He looked suddenly horrified and in disbelief about something.  
  
"What?" Kiros asked flatly. Quistis looked at Seifer ten to where he was staring, and understood.  
  
"You haven't destroyed it?" Seifer sounded rather angry, but he did not raise his voice.  
  
"Destroy what exactly?"  
  
"The Lunatic Pandora or Tears Point!" he suddenly burst from his chair, "Of all the idiotic things not to do! Don't you realize that thing almost destroyed your city, brought back Adel, and can do so much more to harm the world?!" The ominous piece of architecture, still hovered above Tears Point, and was not that far from them.  
  
"Well we thought we could use it to our advantage.Wait, what else could it do?" Kiros suddenly became very cautious in his tone.  
  
"I don't remember all of it, a lot of my memory got wiped, but there is a hidden wing on that thing that holds something horrible.Hyne what was it!" He closed his eyes in a fury, desperately trying to remember what was so dangerous, and suddenly it hit him. His eyes sprang wide open, and he flopped back down into the seat.  
  
"Seifer what is it?" Quistis asked very quietly.  
  
"Hyne," he repeated, "Okay here's the thing; the wing has one main chamber, and when a sorceress is placed in this chamber, Tears Point is activated to create a Lunar Cry."  
  
"But, there was just one, surely there aren't any monsters left." Seifer was interrupted by Kiros. Seifer sighed in frustration, everywhere he went people just didn't want to listen to him.  
  
"Yes, that is true, so instead of it raining monsters, it will take the energy of the Lunar Cry, and direct it to whoever is in the chamber. Considering that a normal human being would be instantly killed by the force and sheer magnitudes of power, who do you think is in there?"  
  
"A sorceress," Quistis answered in a whispery tone. It was all making sense, Rinoa had never wanted to help the world with that spell, and she just didn't want anyone in her way. One thing was for sure, if Quistis every got the opportunity, she would kick Rinoa's ass without hesitation.  
  
"So the sorceress, obviously being Rinoa, would want to be the person in there," Seifer sighed again, and rubbed his brow.  
  
"You two better get here quickly, we have a lot to figure out, Dr. Odine will have some explaining to do. Over and out," after speaking, the screen went black once more. There was a brief silence.  
  
"So, what do you think happens once a sorceress absorbs the Lunar Cry?" Quistis asked leaning back in her seat. Seifer looked at her and gave a small smile, which frankly surprised her.  
  
"My guess it, we are either saved or screwed. No matter what happens, Rinoa won't live through it, because either the force will kill her, or we will,"  
  
"Wait, who said anything about killing her?" Quistis was obviously upset, she might not have liked Rinoa of her own free will, but they were still friends at one time.Sort of.  
  
"What do you think will happen Quistis? We defeat her, and lock her up? She is a corrupted sorceress, there isn't any other way," he looked away from her and to the floor.  
  
"We could seal her powers like they did for Edel," she suggested, but Seifer just gave a chuckle.  
  
"And looked how well that turned out," he reminded her.  
  
"Seifer, I thought you of all people would understand." he cut her off.  
  
"Trust me I do understand, but sometimes, you gotta look at the big picture, Quistis."  
  
"And you're a pro at that," she struck back, but immediately she knew she had gone too far. His expression became one of anger and sadness. "Seifer, I'm sorry, I wasn't."  
  
"Forget it, your right," he got up and left the cockpit. Quistis leaned her head back, this time it was her turn to sigh.  
  
"You sure have a way with words Quistis," she told herself as the ship landed on the terrain of Esther.  
  
So, how was my return? I didn't want to do anything major my first chapter back, I wanted to see the response. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll put in some romance, because I am ever so fond of it. Well r/r or else. 


End file.
